Systems for converting atmospheric moisture into potable drinking water have existed for decades. However, improvements are still needed which will increase the operational efficiencies of the system, the consumer's confidence in the cleanliness of the water dispensed therefrom, and the user's ability to control and interface with the system in accordance with their unique preferences.